


The Edge of Victory

by Nygmatech



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Edward Nygma, Competitive Edward Nygma, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games, Teasing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmatech/pseuds/Nygmatech
Summary: Harvey proposes a challenge to Edward: last one hour on the edge to prevail. Edward, not one to turn down a chance to prove himself, agrees.Let the game begin.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Edge of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This is Literally just porn. You're welcome :^)  
> Really wanted some Riddler Edging™ and figured it would be fun to see it presented as a lighthearted but competitive game between them.
> 
> Fun fact, the document's actual title is "Edgeward Nygma." Happy Valentines Day, my fellow esteemed twiddler enjoyers

The game was simple: last an hour at the whim of his partner without coming.

Harvey had been raring for a chance to have his way with Edward, who until then had been wary to show much vulnerability, even during sex. He had proposed the challenge the night before, and while Edward was not one to enjoy being commanded, he was certainly always open for an opportunity to prove himself. A competitor to the very last, Edward was now naked atop soft, plush bedding, watching as Harvey rummaged through a drawer of toys. As if on reflex, he deftly flipped his coin, deciding upon a soft-headed wand vibrator which he brought along with him to the awaiting Riddler.

“You sure you’re up for this, babe?” Harvey asked in a half-taunting tone, holding the vibrator up for emphasis.

Edward smirked, eyes set with determination. “I am more than certain, Two. After all, your wager proved impossible to refuse.”

The wager in question was one that already sent Edward’s mind racing. If he lasted the hour, if he _won_ , he would be given free reign to take Harvey’s pleasure into his own hands the next time around - along with bragging rights, of course.

With a sly grin, Harvey spoke again. “Don’t say we didn’t warn you.” He began kissing down Edward’s pelvis, taking Edward’s cock into his hand to slowly warm him up. It didn't take very long before it stiffened - Harvey’s scarred skin certainly did the trick against Edward’s hardening member. 

With Edward now hard and ready to go, Harvey set the timer and lubed up the vibrator. Settling into a more comfortable position, Edward was sure this would be an easy game to win...at least until he felt what came next.

**15 MINUTES**

The vibrator Harvey held was set on a medium intensity, pulsing softly against Edward’s cock. For now, the two were silent, with Harvey deeply focused on Edward, and Edward doing his best to keep himself composed. The pleasure was certainly present, and as much as Edward wanted to react outwardly to it, he couldn’t bring himself to give Harvey the satisfaction. Not yet.

His breathing carefully controlled, Edward allowed his mind to stray to other thoughts: his work, his plans, untraceable methods of bank fraud. In spite of his efforts to remain collected, his skin was already sticky and a hue pinker than its typical shade. _Cursed physiology_ , he thought to himself, internally berating his body for giving anything away. He simply hoped Harvey wouldn’t take notice of just how hot and bothered he was becoming through his skilled efforts.

Harvey, of course, noticed - not much could pass the discerning eye of a former prosecutor. In this trial of arousal, it was clear the defendant was guilty, and Harvey relished that fact. 

“You’re so cute when you try to fake it,” Harvey cooed.

“Fake what?” Edward huffed indignantly, voice breathier than he intended it to be.

“You know. That.” He smiled, eyes lidded in admiration. “You do this thing when you’re flustered. You get all blushy...and _mean._ ”

“I’m not _losing_ , Harvey, I--AH!” Edward’s words were cut off by Harvey gently rubbing at his balls.

“See? Adorable.”

“I am not losing to you,” Edward firmly reiterated, getting his bearings on the new sensation. He was already a quarter of the way in. Just three more of these to go. It seemed reasonable, Edward now getting lost in makeshift estimations of arousal over time. It wouldn’t be long before Harvey would once again draw him back into the moment.

**30 MINUTES**

Heart pounding and breaths hastening, all semblance of control Edward had previously enforced over his body was gone. He should have hated it, the redness that tinted his skin and the sweat that began to finally bead up betraying his exponentially-compounding arousal, but by now, his irritation had subsided. It just added another layer to the challenge. Knowing his mind was still winning the battle against his body’s involuntary reactions felt _good_. He kept his course steady and his head as clear as he could manage, aware the satisfaction would be worth it in the end. He would not allow himself to succumb this early on in the game.

Harvey took in the sight of Edward, eyes scanning over his partner’s flushed form as he continued to tease Edward’s cock. A grin spread across his face, both sides appreciating the view for different reasons. This was the first time Edward was really letting himself loose - writhing in pleasure and frustration from the vibrations against his length, panting and whimpering as the pent-up tension slipped past the widening cracks in his typical sexual stoicism.

Without thinking, Edward let out a moan, one he quickly and stubbornly swallowed back down into his throat.

Raising an eyebrow, Harvey rubbed at Edward’s thigh and purred. “Aw, Eddie. Can’t seem to keep quiet? Don’t be shy, babe. We want to hear you.”

Lips quivering against grit teeth, Edward moaned again. There was no thought behind the sound he made, contrary to his usual metered and calculated presence. It was an odd feeling, but a freeing one.

Harvey’s hand now trailing up Edward’s shuddering side, he grinned with a sigh. “Beautiful.”

Half of Dent was so proud of him for allowing himself this vulnerability and expression he typically tried his hardest to subdue. The other half just couldn’t get over how _beautiful_ he looked all sprawled out, goosebump-flecked skin glistening in the low light, hands gripping the sheets with such unbridled intensity...and he was still only halfway there.

**45 MINUTES**

At this point, every little sensation was nearly enough to drive Edward over the threshold. Each drop of sweat that trailed down his naked body, the air stirring against his open inner thighs, the occasional brush of Harvey’s arm on his bare flesh...all had the potential to be the one thing that would cause him to veer off course. At least, that would be the case if Edward weren’t so damn stubborn.

Harvey had moved on to just using his hand, the vibrator now too much of a risk considering how physically sensitive Edward tended to be. He alternated between tenderly yet firmly stroking his length, rubbing his tip gently with one thumb, and backing away just for long enough to be able start the process again. It was certainly more intimate than before; Harvey was in tune with every movement of Edward’s body, knowing just the pace required to keep his beloved genius in prolonged sexual limbo.

Of course, it was difficult for Harvey to ignore his own cock in this moment, straining against the suit pants he still wore. Edward always loved how he looked all dressed up, but Harvey was beginning to feel stifled. Taking the next pause to remove his tie, he proceeded to undo the top two buttons of his shirt. Edward watched with longing eyes - how desperately he wanted to take the rest off for him, slowly unwrapped like a gift. The thought was intoxicating, so much so that he was taken by surprise when he felt Harvey’s hand once more against his cock. Perhaps that would be part of his prize. He wouldn’t know unless he could hold on for just a little longer.

“Goddamnit, Harvey,” he squeezed out, struggling to even form words at this point. “You fucking tease.”

“What can I say, babe? It’s pretty hot in here. You should be more than aware of that.”

Edward closed his eyes, moving his slender hands along his own drenched torso as he continued to flagrantly pant. So much for dignity. All that mattered to him at this point was victory.

**60 MINUTES**

“How. How much longer?” Edward stammered out, noticing the precum that emerged from his tip.

Harvey took a second to look at the timer. “Five more minutes.”

“Fuck.” Edward puffed. With not long to go, Edward swallowed the lump building in his throat, a further act of defiance against his own body. _Just five more measly minutes, you mundane construct of flesh_ , he demanded of himself. His brain always won out, after all, and it was screaming _not yet, not yet! For fuck’s sake, not yet!_

Harvey tauntingly counted down the minutes as they passed, each one seeming infinitely longer than the next. More precum dribbled out, which Harvey used to ease the friction of his thumb with glee. The thought of losing by less than a second was at the forefront of Edward’s mind. Such a loss would be unbearable.

Finally, the timer went off. Three simple beeps from the phone beside the bed signalled the end of the game. A sick little grin was plastered on Edward’s face, knowing full well that he had triumphed. Harvey took this as his cue, no longer holding back and intensifying his strokes as Edward twisted and turned on the sheets. The orgasm hit Edward like a freight train, shaking through every nerve in his body with an unexpected magnitude. He cried out without hesitation as he came, every muscle in his slender body clenching up and finally relaxing. The man was still panting, relieved that it was finally over, but despite it all, he still craved more.

It was such a rare sight to behold Edward in such a state. Edward had surely made a mess of himself, and Harvey was in no rush by the time he finally started to clean the cum from Edward’s still-shuddering abdomen and red, overworked cock. 

Harvey got up on the bed and sat beside Edward, cradling him into his arms. He reached over and pushed a few strands of Edward’s soaked red hair out of the way, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. A deep, raspy “ **May I?** ” and an affirmative nod from Edward in response preceded a more passionate and aggressive kiss on his waiting lips.

Breaking their embrace, Edward looked down at Harvey’s cock, which was tautly tenting his pants out. He looked into Harvey’s dark eyes, ruffling the disheveled hair on his scarred side. “Would it be in bad taste for the victor to claim his reward now?” he asked coyly. Edward’s idle fingers fidgeted with one of Harvey’s closed shirt buttons, which just begged to be popped open.

Harvey’s gaze darted away. Once again pulling his coin from his pocket, he flicked it into the air. The movement was second nature to him at this point. Looking at the result, he smiled and turned his gaze back to Edward.

“Not at all. **It would be in bad taste to keep us waiting.** ”


End file.
